RWBY Marvel Special 1: Howling Commandos
by Scam Man
Summary: Able Company, a contingent of soldiers of the Atlas military who are deployed on sensitive missions the Kingdom defines as too important to rely on Hunters alone. When a member of one of Atlas's most wealthy families is taken, these soldiers are called in to get her back. But because of the nature of their missions, these men call themselves something else; Howling Commandos!
1. Preface

PREFACE

Hello folks and welcome to the first special of the newly revived RWBY/Marvelverse! Now I know I said I prefer to work on stories one at a time (that's why the Deadpool Show got canned), but this is one idea that I can't get out of my head and will help set up events in the future. This won't be an ongoing story like say the RWBY Spider, so it will have a definite conclusion. Allow me to set the story in a full synopsis here so I won't be repeating myself as the story progresses.

Setting: the kingdom of Atlas approximately 14 years before the start of RWBY Volume 1.

Plot: A high ranking military official is assassinated and a member of a prominent family is held captive by a terrorist organization. Newly promoted General Ironwood requests the one team of soldiers he knows can get the job down; Able Company AKA the Howling Commandos! These roughneck men have seen and done it all, but this time the stakes are high. Working alongside a Huntress with ties to the team leader, the Howlers must fight their way through men and monsters to save the hostage and keep the peace before the kingdom descends into chaos (sorry to be vague, just trying not to spoil too much).

That's about it for now, but let me know what your thoughts are on this first special. Anything you want to see for the future RWBY/Marvel stories?


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE

_Atlas City, L'auberge D'hiver, 8:00 am_

A white limousine pulls up and parks on the curb just outside one of Atlas's most luxurious restaurants. The chauffeur gets out, runs around the other side of the limo, and opens the door for his client. Stepping out in white stiletto heels and clutching a briefcase was Gloria Schnee, Head of Business Management and wife to the CEO of the Schnee Dust Corporation. She looked absolutely stunning in her business skirt and jacket (all white of course) and the snowflake shaped earrings sparkling in the morning sun. Her long, white hair cascades over her shoulders like a silent night snowfall.

"Thank you Farnsworth," she says, nodding to the driver as she stepped out. Two serious looking bodyguards stepped out the limo and followed their client inside. Gloria and her guards walk over to the maître di and present their IDs. "Gloria Schnee, here for my 8:00 reservation," she states to the man.

The restaurant employee nods and extends his arm to the staircase, "Certainly Mrs. Schnee, the General is waiting for you on the second floor." With a smile, Gloria and her entourage walk up the steps.

Meanwhile outside, in an unmarked black car, three men watched as the Schnee woman enters the restaurant. "Damn, who knew the old general could still get it up?"! A large black man jokes as he and a black haired man next to him laughed.

In the driver seat, another black haired man just shook his head and said, "At ease Masters, you _know_ why the general is meeting with Mrs. Schnee. And for Christ sakes the man is a grandfather"!

"Yeah, and Snow White over there is a mother of two, but that doesn't mean she's not getting any from someone other than the hubby," the man next to Masters added.

"But Rumlow," Masters begins with a sarcastic tone, "Those are just rumors spread by those "horrid" Faunus who are "jealous" of the Schnee's wealth and success"!

"Well I'm certainly jealous I can't tap that"! Brock Rumlow and Anthony Masters burst out laughing.

The man in the driver seat turns and yells, "Do I need to come back there and slap both of you! This is a covert op; we need to remain silent in the event of an emergency. And we can't maintain our cover if our damn car is rocking from your stupid laughter! So think before you speak or else you'll be punished"!

"Jesus Frank we were just trying to lighten the mood," Masters said as Frank Castle just crossed his arms and stared at the restaurant in silence.

Back in the restaurant, Gloria Schnee made it up the stairs and walked past all the empty tables to the one table at the back. The entire floor was reserved in advanced and has several soldiers sweeping the area, protecting their commander and his guest. Already sitting down was the head of the Kingdom's security, General Patton MacArthur. The gray haired man in his dress whites and four stars on each of his epaulets rose and bowed his head as the beautiful business woman approached.

"Hello Gloria, looking radiant as always," the general complimented.

Mrs. Schnee blushed and modestly replies, "How kind of you General, always the gentleman. Oh and congratulations are in order. I hear you're becoming a grandfather again." Gloria sits down and puts her briefcase on the table as Patton lit up.

"Yep, my son's expecting a third child, I couldn't be more proud. Speaking of children, how are little Wynter and Weiss?"

Gloria smiled, "They are perfectly fine, thank you for asking. Though at times Weiss can be a bit clingy, but that's to be expected from the youngest. In time she'll be the proper lady just like her big sister."

"Treasure these moments Gloria, before you know it they'll be all grown up and raising families of their own."

"I don't expect that for a _long_ time. Shall we get down to business?" Gloria opened her briefcase and she and her client began their business talk.

Back outside in the black car, boredom set in for the three man crew. Frank Castle continued to survey the building while Brock Rumlow was inspecting one of his guns and Tony Masters was sharpening his sword. Suddenly, Frank spotted something strange. A red van pulls up and stops in the middle of the street. Several men in blood red attire and balaclavas covering their faces jump out the back brandishing weapons.

"We got heavy movement"! Castle cried out as he and his comrades scrambled to grab their weapons. But before they could get out, a man on a motorcycle pulls up next to their car and pulls out a SMG. "Down now"! Castle ordered as the assassin on the bike opened fire.

Inside the restaurant, Gloria and Patton heard the sound of gunfire and immediately jumped up.

"What the hell is going on?"! Gloria asked, looking to her bodyguards for answers.

All of the general's men took out their weapons and took defensive positions around their CO. "Sir, ma'am, we will need you both to stay down"! One of the soldiers yelled.

No sooner did he say that when two metal objects thrown from down the stairs land with a _thud_ somewhere and smoke started filling the room.

"We got smoke"! Another soldier yelled. All soldiers gripped their weapons tight, expecting anything anytime now. Just as the smoke rose, gun fire erupted and two Atlas soldiers dropped dead. The rest of the soldiers took cover and the crimson clad terrorists stormed the second floor. There was confusion and panic everywhere as the general's men shot in all directions. It didn't take two minutes for the terrorists to flank the security detail and gun them down.

General MacArthur and Mrs. Schnee were on the ground, the former slowly reaching for his gun. "Don't fucking move"! One of the terrorists barked, aiming his assault rifle at the old man's head. Patton reluctantly did as he was told with a grimace on his face.

The terrorists move aside as one of their own walks up and stood above the captives. He had an air of authority about him. "Well, well, how the mighty have fallen," he snickered, pulling out his pistol.

Patton looked up and said, "I know that voice, what is the meaning of…?" The general was interrupted as he was shot in the forehead. Gloria screamed as the assailant grabbed her by the arm and stuck a needle in her neck. The lovely Schnee woman went limp and two terrorists started dragging her out by her arms.

Back outside, the assassin on the bike expended his clip and looked to his surprise to see that the glass didn't break. The entire driver's side of the car was riddled with bullets and the glass was cracked, but the bullets barely did any significant damage. Anthony Masters rolls out of the car, gets up, and stabs the biker through the chest with his sword.

"It's called bulletproofing," he said as he pulls out his blade and the body slumps to the ground, "Should a looked it up asshole."

"Masters down"! Castle ordered as the terrorists from the restaurant exit and two of them ran out and started shooting at them. Masters took cover behind his open door while Castle shuffled to the passenger side and got out with Rumlow.

"Holy shit, is that Gloria Schnee?"! Brock shouted, peeking out of cover.

Castle looked over and yes, he saw Gloria Schnee being dragged into the van as the terrorists piled in. "Affirmative" Castle acknowledged, "But I don't see the General"!

"I'll go check on the General"! Masters shouted pulling out his sidearm, "You two go after the Schnee woman"! With that, Anthony Masters ran out of cover and across the street shooting as he moved. Masters shot both terrorists left behind and barreled his way into the restaurant.

Castle and Rumlow piled back into their vehicle, the former in the driver's seat and the latter next to him, and sped off down the street after the van.

_"Shit, shit, shit"!_ Masters screamed over the comms, _"Castle, General MacArthur is dead"!_

"Motherfucker," Frank muttered, "Are there _any_ survivors?"

_"Other than the Schnee lady these fucks absconded with, everyone else was killed. Not even Schnee's security personnel are breathing."_

"Just sit tight for now, we are currently in pursuit of the enemy."

Masters growled in agitation and responded, _"Roger that."_

"He's just upset he's missing the big chase scene," Brock commented as Castle swerved to avoid the traffic.

"He got to kill two guys, I think that's enough excitement for one morning," Castle fired back.

"Please, I can kill two guys in my sleep."

"Can it, we need to slow them down. Shoot the tires out"!

Rumlow rolled down his window and poked his head and arm outside. He pointed his gun and aimed at the back wheels. He fired but missed, prompting the van in front to start swerving to dodge the incoming fire. Suddenly the van's rear doors opened and two terrorists returned fire.

"Son of a bitch"! Castle shouted and jerked the wheel around to avoid the bullets. The windshield might be bulletproof, but the cracked glass makes it impossible for the driver to see where he's going. "Rumlow"!

"On it"! His comrade replied and kicked the windshield off the car so they can see. "Hold up, looks like they're stopping in the middle of Ivory Square." And sure enough, the van stopped and parked in front of a military statue in the middle of the rotary. Before Brock could follow up with a question, a Bullhead transport swoops down and hovers over the terrorists' heads. A minigun swivels under the flying machine and opens up on the already bullet ridden vehicle.

"Again with this shit?"! Castle shouted and turned abruptly to the passenger side. He and Rumlow jumped out of the car and took cover.

The Bullhead seizes fire and descends just low enough to hover a few feet off the ground. The terrorists pile in with their hostage and the aircraft takes off.

Frank Castle looks up as the Bullhead gets further and further away. He digs into his coat pocket and grabs a cigar and lighter. Lighting the cigar and giving a puff, he grits his teeth and mutters, "Looks like we're in for a _long_ day."

_Alpha Base, 8:12 am_

A man in Atlas military dress whites barrels down the hall and bursts through the door of his superior's office. He saluted and said quickly, "Lieutenant General Ironwood sir! There has been a situation sir"! Not getting a response, the subordinate took a better look and saw the Lt. General watching the news on his personal TV.

"I'm up to speed with what has happened Mr. Franklin," James Ironwood said, no emotion in his voice. "I need you to contact all members of Able Company and have them report to the War Room at 0900 hrs. I'm sure before then these terrorists will make their demands and I need my team ready as soon as possible."

His assistant, Percival Franklin nodded and said, "Yes sir, those bastards won't know what hit them."

Ironwood gave a slight grin, "No, they won't."

**Scam Man Presents**

**A RWBY/Marvel Special**

Frank Castle, Brock Rumlow, Anthony Masters, Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan, Emil Blonsky, Kerchak Silverback, James Howlett, featuring Silver Sable, and Rafael Sabitini are…

**THE HOWLING COMMANDOS**

AN: So that's the prologue, sorry if the chase seen was short, my first time doing something like that. For the record, only Silverback on this team is an OC of my creation, everyone else is clearly a Marvel character. We'll see when I will upload the next chapter, till then, give me your thoughts if you feel like it.


End file.
